roblox_the_northern_frontierfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SpaceMarine0713/A guide (and shitpost) about my experiences within TNF
All stories here are correct and coincide with the events to the best of my memory's ablilty Anyways, here is where I am going to write a little bit about myself in TNF and what I did that day, highlighting any events that I find funny, noteworthy or facepalm worthy. To give myself some context, I found this game around 2017, and I thought it was a neat idea. I picked Colonist and started chopping wood! At that time, HBC could kill you even in The Sleeping Caribou, Logs sold for 1 pound, and the only primary musket was the Charleville and the Brown Bess, not to mention the absense of the Bank. Other features not included then were Faction headlines next to your name, making it easy for HBC to infiltrate James bay, and everyone on the Frontier was mainly peacful. In my very first game, HBC created a HUGE fort in James bay, and forced us Colonists to go a certain way, etc. That day, I saved up enough for a Charleville, so I sold my Fourty-fifth log and bought myself the Charleville. I walked to the side of the building, checked that noone was within my arc (even though I did not have ammo) and I aimed my new musket. Bad mistake. I guess some HBC saw me and assumed that I would start shooting them, because I got attacked by two or three, who then looted me of my new musket. Enraged, I tried to talk with their commander, but he would not even acknoledge my existence. Well, time to get back to chopping logs... Some time after this, I found a group of people clustered around Sylvester's carridge and I approached them asking what they were doing. "We are gonna raid the HBC fort, wanna join?" said the leader of the group. With my first experience of the Militia in mind, I heartily accepted. With that, we fastraveled to Northern Camp. With that, I only had my Trusty Charleville and maybe a hunting knife (please forgive me, I don't remember exactly because I never had a blog to write it down, like I am doing now, or a Journal I could recount it). after killing several HBC, getting me More ammunition and some Bandages (The Brown's were looted first), we regrouped at Northern. At this, we needed to get resupplied. So I voulunteered to reset and supply them with Charlevilles. A couple of hour's later, with Three Charlevilles in my hand to deliver to my Comrades, they were all gone. Not a clue whether they went hunting HBC or just logged, I got off that night not knowing who they were, where they went or if they got slaughtered by HBC and that I survived because I was buying them Char's. Eventually, I got it into my mind to join HBC. Before this time, I was involved with ErichModel's USM 1940's so I knew how military groups worked. I knew the faces, and all that Military jazz. So, after about a week or two of asking HBC about their dicord code, I finally got in. For a time, I spent my time collecting pay, gunning down Fenians, and having a ball of a time. Finally, I could be a force to be reckoned with on the frontier! I aced my BT (basic Training, for you noobs who are not in a war group), and I had a fun time. Then came a Captain trying to reform his regiment. He was in charge of the 3rd Royal Engineers, and he needed 4 Sergeant's who knew their stuff to help reform his regiment. Of course, I applied and was happy, as I passed with flying colors, and Got command of Either Squad One or Two (don't really remember) Then, I started the task of recruiting soldiers for my Squad. I had a great group of guys. I remember one especially, PVT Iraqi_Hero. A great guy. Whenever I tried to recommend him for promotion, he always though that he was not worthy. I think that was nonsense. Iraqi, if you are reading this, salute to you bro. YOu were one of the best! There were several other soldiers I liked and groomed, but unfortunatly, their names escape me now (might try to find out). anyways, one thing I did was Recce (Reconnaissance) missions to see if the Colonists were going to attack us. I would take one or two guys, and right where the mine is there was a ridge that could hide people, turning on whisper to communicate, we were able to stop Fenian attacks and their kind from taking us by suprise. I am not one to brag, but through my Recce missions with my squad, we were able to save tons of Redcoat's lives and money. But then HBC corruption shown through with it's terrible maw. At this time, our Newly appointed Ensign, a jerkwad by the name of Mr_Gold called all of us Sergeant's inactive and that we did not know our job, swearing at us like only a ten year old can when he/she tries to look cool. Then, he fired our Master Sergeant because of a pissing match between the two. At that point, I had had enough, and wrote a essay-length statement calling out our Ensign for his behavior, and asking my men that if they wanted to move to a different Regiment, that I would do everything in my power to move them. I wrote this IN OUR GENERAL CHAT! The Ensign, seeing this, went into a rage, deleting my comment and threating me with a DD (Dishonorable Discharge). At that, I sent it via DM"s (Direct Message) to every one in the Regiment. In the aftermath, he tried to bring it to our Colonel, who laughed off Mr_ Gold's slander of me, seeing that I was doing what I though best for my men. Instead of me getting thrown out, Mr_Gold got DD'ed and BANNED from HBC for Life. Unfortunatly, all was not good. Many war groups have a system for taking leave if you are in a high position. We all get it. Your family has vacations, you have to get your schoolwork done, us in those communities get it. Real life is tough, and sometimes you need to step away from your computer and destress from your real life and the pressure of being a contributing member to a war group. However, HBC seems to not get the message. I had put in for leave over a weekend, as I was going to a Reenactment (I do War reenactment's, they are quite fun), but during that time I guess we had a change of command, and my Leave application either fell through the cracks of the beauracracy, or the New commander disregarded it (my guess is #2, as my original application for leave was still on the discord) During my absense, due to "inactivity" I got demoted to Corporal. When I tried to appeal this, to get my squad back, I was told that "Well, you should learn your job and work back up to be a Sergeant." What a jerk move to a incredibly loyal soldier. I have a problem. Whenever I join a war group, If I stay their for a decent amount of time (~ one month) I become very loyal to it. It happened with USM 1940's, it has happened with HBC, and it has happened with Allied Airborne. I just cannot betray my comrades who I had som much fun times, between us patrolling to us fending off a Fenian or Templar raid. So I stayed in. I will add more later, I am just exausted from writing this much at one time. Till next time, folks! Category:Blog posts